When you're a CreepyPasta
by Mangu Mango
Summary: Mei Oyami rêve de devenir Une CreepyPasta et vient d'intégrer l'Académie de l'Horreur, la plus célèbre école de formation de monstres et de légendes ! Cependant, un danger plane sur l'académie: une tueuse en série d'êtres horrifiques.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh mon Dieu, ça y est, j'y suis ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à dix milles à l'heure tellement l'attente me stresse ! Oooh, j'ai envie de fuir ! Loin, très loin !... Non, non, non ! Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour te dégonfler au dernier moment !_

- Mademoiselle Mei Oyami !

_Ohlala, c'est mon tour ! Bon, respire, tiens toi droite, tout va bien se passer..._

La jeune fille se leve et entra dans le bureau d'inscription et se retrouva face à une silhouette blanche et vaporeuse de femme, qui lui fit signe de s'assoir.

- Vous êtes bien Mme. Oyami ?  
- O.. Oui ! Mais...Vous ne seriez pas par hasard... La célèbre Dame Blanche ?! Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Et bien ! Je suis flatté que vous me reconnaissiez !  
- OH MON DIEU ! C'est vraiment vous ! Je suis tellement honoré de vous rencontrer !  
- Hum, oui certes... Dit-elle, ses joues de fumée prenant une légère teinte rosée. Bien, vous avez postulé pour la section ''CreepyPasta'' de notre section. Êtes-vous sûre de votre choix ? N'avez-vous aucun regret ?  
- Bien sûr ! C'est mon rêve depuis toujours !

Elle examina longuement son dossier, la regardant par moment. Mei tremblait de nervosité, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

- Et bien, votre dossier est parfait. Vos résultats sont corrects et vos ambitions intéressantes. Je ne peux que vous accepter !

Elle lui tendit son certificat d'entrée et sa carte étudiante.

- Bienvenue dans notre académie ! Puissiez-vous devenir une légende de l'horreur !

-Whoua...C'est gigantesque !

Mei s'avançait sur l'allée menant au bâtiment principal de l'académie. Elle devait se rendre dans la salle de réunion, où se tiendrait la cérémonie d'entrée des nouveaux élèves et où serait présenté les Mentors et la direction.

Elle était subjuguée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Des bâtiments immenses, très moderne et couvert de fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait parfois voir des élèves s'entraîner à faire peur avec les codes classiques de l'horreur : le coucou par la fenêtre, l'air meurtrier en laissant un couteau glisser le long de la vitre...

Les élèves eux-même étaient des cas d'étude pour la science ! Monstres, revenants, humains avec des particularités physiques... Ils y en avait pour toutes les catégories ! La plupart étaient déjà physiquement effrayant, et Mei se demandait même pourquoi ils avaient besoin de venir dans cette académie.

Elle était tellement occupée à observer les merveilles autour d'elle qu'elle ne regarda pas devant elle et percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et tomba par terre, le dos se cognant contre le sol.

-AIE !

-Ouch ! E-Excuse-moi ! Dit nerveusement celui qu'elle avait percuté.

La jeune fille se releva tant bien que mal, aidée par l'homme dans lequel elle était rentrée. Elle en profita pour l'examiner et resta bouche-bée : il était grand, au moins trois têtes de plus qu'elle, et il portait un masque bleu sombre avec deux yeux vides dessinés dessus, lui recouvrant la moitié du visage. Sa bouche était tordue dans une expression embarrassée et on pouvait distinguer ses joues rouges sur sa peau bleu sombre.

Mais ce qui impressionnait le plus Mei, c'était son aura ! Elle en avait jamais sentie une pareil. Elle était lourde et menaçante, avec un fond très doux et maladroit qui forçait à l'admiration.

Elle le fixait, l'air béat, tandis que le jeune l'époustait dans des gestes stressés et maladroits.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ferais attention à où je vais maintenant ! Dit-il avant de partir rapidement vers le bâtiment principal.

-C'est...C'est rien...Balbutia Mei.

Elle resta planté quelques minutes avant de sauter de joie et de se mettre à gabader jusqu'à la salle en chantonnat ''Un monstre m'a parlé ! Un monstre m'a parlé !'' sous les regard étonné des gens aux alentours.  
Elle arriva enfin dans la salle de réunion, déjà pleine à craquée de nouveaux élèves. Mei s'assit sur une chaise, regardant tout autour d'elle...

-Je ne me sens pas à l'aise... Ils n'y a que des êtres spéciaux et je suis une humaine... Je me sens ridicule...  
-Tu pense souvent à voix haute ? Demanda une voix aiguë à droite de Mei.

La jeune fille fis un bond en se retournant vers la voix. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le visage souriant d'une fille brune portant une robe rose et un ours en peluche. Cette dernière avait de nombreuses cicatrices et semblait flotter un peu.

-O-Oui, je dis souvent ce que je pense... C'est un de mes défauts...  
-Tu devrais le corriger ! Répondit joyeusement la fille en ouvrant ses grands yeux verts. Oh ! Ça commence ! Il faut se taire !

Elle s'assit à côté de Mei, gigotant sur sa chaise. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence se fit, les élèves fixant la grand scène devant eux. Une femme en tailleur arriva sur l'estrade.


	2. Chapter 2

La femme prit place devant le micro posé sur l'estrade. Elle le tapota deux fois avant de commencer son discour.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue dans notre académie. Je vais mettre les choses au clair tout de suite : ceux qui sont venus ici parce que les monstres ratés qui leur servent de parents les ont forcé, VOUS POUVEZ TOUT DE SUITE PARTIR LEUR DIRE QUE BLOODY MARY VIENDRA LEUR RENDRE VISITE S'ILS NOUS ENVOIENT ENCORE DES INCAPABLES !

Elle s'était mise à hurler de nerf dans le micro. Quelques élèves paniqués se levèrent et sortirent en courant de la salle. Bloody Mary soupira.

-Tous les ans il y en a, c'est pas croyable... Bien, pour tous ceux qui resteront parmi nous cette année, je me présente : je suis la principale de cet établissement, Madame Bloody Mary, mais la plupart des élèves m'appelle Dame Mary. Dans cette académie, vous allez apprendre à faire peur, traumatiser, tuer et d'autres choses du même genre. Alors si vous êtes des mauviettes incapables de faire du mal même à une mouche, SUIVEZ LE MÊME CHEMIN QUE LES LOQUES QUI SONT PARTIS EN COURANT IL Y A CINQ MINUTES !

Elle était entrain de serrer les bord du support en bois du micro tellement fort que ce dernier était entrain de se craqueler. Toute la salle était silencieuse, les élèves tétanisés par l'extrême patience de la principale, qu'ils fixaient d'ailleurs avec des yeux plus gros que des assiettes. Mei était elle aussi mal à l'aise et regardais Dame Mary comme si cette dernière allait leur sauter dessus pour les dévorer. Seul la fille qui s'était assise à côté d'elle semblait détendue, comme si elle y était habituée.

La Dame Blanche apparue alors sur l'estrade, un peu gênée. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa supérieure puis repartit en coulisse.

- Hm... Notre principale-adjointe m'a proposée de ne pas attendre plus longtemps avant de vous présenter ceux qui vous auront en charge. Je vais donc me retirer pour leur laisser la place ET SI UN SEUL DE CES ABRUTIS FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE LOUCHE IL AURA AFFAIRE À MOI !

Mary jeta une chaise vers les coulisses droite tandis que la Dame Blanche revenait en courant pour la traîner vers les coulisses gauche. Les élèves murmuraient, se demandant s'ils avaient bien fait de venir dans une académie dirigée par une femme aussi lunatique, mais ils furent interrompus par l'entrée en scène d'un homme immense.

Il était habillé d'un costard-cravate et ses bras pendaient au niveau de ses genoux. Son visage blanc ne possédait ni yeux, ni nez, ni bouche, mais on pouvait y deviner une expression à mi chemin entre l'énervement et le désespoir, ce qui pouvait se comprendre par une chaise accrochée à son cou. En le voyant, certains élèves se mirent à applaudir et même à siffler, d'autres étaient bouche-bée et le fixaient avec des yeux rempli d'admiration. Mei quand a elle, se contentait de le fixer, une sorte d'excitation extrême lui serrant le cœur.  
Il prit la place où se trouvait la proviseur quelques instants plus tôt et pris la parole.

- Bonjour à tous, merci de cette accueil chaleureux, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Bien, je ne sais pas s'il est utile que je me présente mais pour ceux qui ne me connaîtrais pas... Je suis donc Slenderman, plus communément appelé Slender. Je fais parti de l'organisation académique nommée Mentors avec trois autres de mes collègues. Nous somme responsables des spécialités de l'établissement, pour ma part je suis en charge de la partie traque/capture de votre programme.

Mei n'y croyais pas. Ils allaient être formé par des CreepyPasta de légende ? Ce n'était plus un rêve, c'était le paradis pour elle ! Ses idoles qui lui enseignent ce qu'elle a toujours voulu faire, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle pensait ! Elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant, imaginant les cours qu'ils allaient recevoir, ses notes excellentes et les bonnes relations qu'elle allait avoir avec les professeurs... Elle allait peut-être même faire partie de leurs amis intimes ! Elle rouvrit la yeux quand la voix de Slender résonna dans la salle.

- Bien, je pense avoir assez parlé. Je vais laisser la parole à mes collègues ! Jeffery si tu veux bien...  
- C'EST JEFF ! Hurla quelqu'un depuis les coulisse.

Mei eu un léger cri de fangirl à l'apparition de Jeff the Killer sur scène. Ce dernier avait revêtu un costume de cérémonie, sûrement de force, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dedans. Il en avait ouvert la veste et à moitié défait la cravate, lui donnant ce que certains appelleraient un look ''décontracté''. Il pris place devant le micro et lança, avec un sourire encore plus grand qu'à l'habitude :

- Le prochain qui m'appelle ''Jeffery'' tâtera mon couteau !

Mei et l'ensemble des élèves se figèrent, pâles, avec un sourire crispé au visage. Ils étaient donc tous fous dans cette école ?!

_Mais non, ils doivent juste être un peu sur les nerfs avec tou__t__ leur travail ! _Se rassura la jeune fille. Un petit rire aiguë proche de son oreille la fit sursauté, la coupant dans ses pensées. Elle se retourna pour voir la jeune fille qu'elle avait croisé au début de la réunion. Ah oui, elle l'avait oublié celle-là...

- Jeffy n'aime vraiment pas être devant tous le monde ! Dit la fillette en pouffant de rire.

Jeffy ? Donc elle le connaissait... Mei eu un pincement au cœur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Comment une nouvelle élève pouvait déjà connaître un CreepyPasta aussi important ? Ce n'était pas juste, elle aussi voulait avoir un lien avec eux...

- Bien, je pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire que je suis aussi un Mentor donc je vais allez droit au but. Je suis le professeur chargé de la partie la plus importante de votre éducation : le meurtre. Ou élimination, appelez ça comme vous voulez. C'est une des parties les plus complexes de votre programme, mais je vous donnerais les détails en cours. Qu'on finisse vite cette saloperie de réun... AAAAAAH !

Le tueur fit un bon en arrière en hurlant. Un cadavre avec le ventre ouvert et grouillant de vers venait de lui tombé sous le nez. Son visage vira au vert et il partit en courant vers les coulisses, une main sûr la bouche, visiblement près à vomir. Mei eu haut-le-cœur en voyant le cadavre. C'était vraiment immonde. Bon nombre d'élèves avaient l'air d'être dans le même état que Jeff.

- Niiihihihi ! Tu es tellement sensible Jeffy ! Rit un homme qui se tenait à présent aux côtés de Slender.

Il était immense, presque aussi grand que l'homme sans visage. Ces bras pendait mollement le long de son corps et un sourire tout en dents pointues découpait son visage. Il était vêtu d'étrange vêtement de cirque, tous noirs et blancs. Ses cheveux en bataille rajoutaient encore plus de folie à son expression sadique.

- Laugh... On t'as déjà dit de pas lui faire ça, il est malade pendant trois heures après... Reprocha Slendy en soupirant.  
- Mais c'est tellement drôle ! Répondit l'intéressé en écartant le corps du micro, le laissant mollement tomber à terre. Salut les nouveaux ! Comme certains doivent déjà le savoir, moi, c'est Laughing Jack ! Niihihihihi ! Bon, je vais faire vite avant que vous ne régurgitiez votre petit-déjeuner devant mon chef d'œuvre, ma spécialité est, comme vous pouvez le voir, la torture ! Niiiiiihihihih ! Bon, je vois que vous êtes mal à l'aise alors, je vous laisser ! NIIIIHIHIHIHI !

Il repris le cadavre, le balança sur ses épaules et repartit vers les coulisse en rigolant comme un échappé d'asile. Les élèves restèrent en place quelques secondes, avant de tous courir aux toilettes comme Jeff quelques instants avant. Mei, quant à elle, réussit à calmer sa nausée et resta en place. Elle en profita pour entamer la discussion avec la fille bizarre qu'elle avait rencontré et qui n'avait pas cesser de gigoter et de rigoler depuis le début de la réunion.

- Heu... Dis moi... Tu as l'air de tous bien les connaître non ? Demanda timidement Mei.  
- Huuuum... Tu trouve ? Répondit la fille avec un sourire malicieux.  
- …. Et... Il reste des profs qui doivent se présenter ?... Enfin, des Mentors...  
- Juste un ! Après ça sera la répartition des chambres des internes ! Tu es interne ?  
- O-Ouai...  
- Cool, moi aussi ! On sera peut-être dans la même chambre !  
- Hum...

Mei reporta son attention sur la scène. Les autres élèves commençaient à revenir et le silence repris sa place petit à petit. Slenderman attendit que le silence soit complet avant de parler.

- Bien, excusez mes collègues... Originaux. Ils sont incapables d'être sérieux, même pendant les réunions mais au moins, vous avez un aperçu de l'ambiance des cours... Bien, il ne reste plus qu'un Mentor à présenter et ensuite, nous vous donnerons la répartition des chambres. Tu peux venir !

Un silhouette passa timidement entre les rideau. Un jeune homme assez grand, vêtu d'un costume bleu sombre se mêlant à sa peau de couleur semblable et un masque au yeux vide lui couvrant la moitié du visage.  
Le cœur de Mei ne fit qu'un bond. C'était le type qu'elle avait percuté en arrivant ! Ce gars si timide était donc un Mentor ?!  
Le bleu s'approcha d'un pas maladroit du micro et parla d'une voix hésitante.

- H-Hem... B-Bonjour tout le monde heu... Donc j-je suis le dernier Mentor et heu... Je ne sais pas si vous me connaissez tous donc.. Eh bien je suis Eyeless Jack et heu... Ma spécialité c'est.. Hem... L'extraction d'organes... Ah aussi heu... Comme nous somme deux Jack et bien heu... Pour que la différence se fasse dans votre esprit vous m'appellerez Jack et heu... Mon collègue... Laugh !...

Sa voix était devenue très aiguë au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait son discour. Malgré cette timidité visiblement maladive et cette voix hésitante, il avait une grande présence et il était impossible de ne pas l'écouter.  
Mei n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait percuté non pas un simple monstre comme elle le pensais, mais une véritable légende ! Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée qu'ils allaient peut-être avoir un lien !  
Jack resta planté devant le micro, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, pendant un bon bout de temps. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui tandis qu'il était raide comme un piquet.

- ...Hem... Bien je suppose que tu as fini ? Lui demanda Slendy en s'approchant de lui.

Le bleu ne répondit pas et fila en coulisse à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant le type à tentacule seul sur scène.

- ...Bon et bien, on dirais que la réunion est terminée ! Ahah... Heu, les professeur chargés des matières ''classiques'' se présenteront à leur première heure de cours, comme à l'habitude. Bien maintenant, les externes et demi-pensionnaires, vous avez quartier libre. Vous pouvez rester pour visiter le lycée ou repartir chez vous, comme bon vous semble ! Quant aux internes, allez voir les élèves de classes supérieures dans le grand hall afin d'avoir la composition des chambres ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée !

Tous les élèves applaudirent en cœur, comme à l'accoutumé, puis se partirent chacun de leur côté, seul ou en groupe.  
Mei n'eut pas le temps de se bouger de sa chaise que la fille bizarre la pris par le bras et la traîna dehors.

- Viens, on va aller voir si on est dans la même chambre ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix enjoué.

_Vraiment, cette année s'annonce merveilleuse ! _pensa Mei. Les profs étaient des pros, le lycée était magnifique et elle s'était déjà faite une amie ! Tout ne pouvait aller que pour le mieux... 


End file.
